Arthur Read
Arthur Read is the main character of the same name of the show. El-Wood City; Author and D.W. Read: Anthropomorphic Aardvark's: lives in the community of El-Wood City; with Residential: Classmate's, Friend's, Neighbour's, Educators, Authority Figures, and his family. Looking at the perspective of each Companion and how they revolve around Author who is the main Character: living a modest day of his life. They Live a different direction, separate from him. D.W. and the Preschoolers is Parallel Alternate Sequence version how his sister lives. He played Woody In Cartoon Animal Story (CartoonAnimatedBoy 12 Style) He is the cowboy doll. He played Doc as an extras with McGee and Dilweed in Blythe White and the Twentieth-First Canadian Friends and The 21CAF (The 7D) He played Mailbox in Elmo's Clues He played Doc in Destiny White and the Seven Mammals He played Scuttle in The Little Whale Shark He played Robin Hood in Arthur Hood He played the Carpenter in Belle in Wonderland He played Tigger in The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber He played José Carioca in The Three Caballeros (Arthurandfriends Style) He played SpongeBob SquarePants in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie He played Peter Pan in Arthur Pan He played Taran in The Black Cauldron (Arthurandfriends Style) He played Shrek in Arthur (Shrek) He played Mr. Stork in Mushu (Dumbo) He played SpongeBob SquarePants in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie He played T.W. Turtle in Ocean Animals Don't Dance He played the Beast in Beauty and the Aardvark He played Wart (Arthur Pendragon) in The Sword in the Stone (Arthurandfriends Style) He played Bert in Sesame Street (HundleyMeyerClassics Style), The Adventures of Tails in Grouchland, Tailspalooza (Elmopalooza) He played Barney in Arthur & Friends (a.k.a Barney & Friends) He played Steve in Genevieve's Clues! He played the Genie in Ohladdin He played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Aardvark Detective He played Frog Naveen in The Princess and the Aardvark He played Tom Cat in Arthur and Kaa: The Movie He played Frosty the Snowman in Arthur the Snowman and Arthur Returns He played Roger Radcliffe in 101 Things He played John Darling in Leap Pan and Mr. Frog Pan He played Oliver in Arthur and Company He played Bagheera in The Jungle Book (Arthurandfriends Style) and The Space Book He played Wooly Mammoth the Elephant in Deer Don't Dance He played Timon in The Spider King He played Eugene H. Krabs (Mr. Krabs) in The KaaBob SnakePants Movie He played Mufasa in The Teddy Bear King He played Edgar Peepleson in Francine (Vampirina) He played Miles Callisto in Arthur from Tomorrowland Gallery Arthur photo.jpg Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg arthurread.jpg ARTHUR READ.png Arthur Read.jpg Arthur.png B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg Arthur ATT Living Books.png Arthur AB Living Books.png Arthur-Super-Saver-1`.jpg Arthur Read in Arthur's 1st Grade.jpg Arthur Read in Arthur's Kindergarten.jpg Arthur Read in Arthur's Missing Pal.jpg Arthur Read in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg 1998 MARC BROWN ACTIMATES ARTHUR MICROSOFT INTERACTIVE DOLL.jpg 1200px-Arthur_Read.svg.png 17233_399063690202_2914599_a.jpg AllAboutDW_-_Arthur_reading_comic.jpg Arthur.gif Arthur2.png Arthur_Read_123.jpg de60cb89a1e2d1c95d47fe2d4dbd460db09cf456_hq.jpg arthur_read_by_jbugg95-dc0vm8g.png Arthur3.png arthurimages.jpg arthurimages1.jpg arthurimages2.jpg arthurjpg-5769e29b281eab5f.jpg arthur-read-arthurs-computer-adventure-50.8.jpg Arthur1.jpg maxresdefaultarthur.jpg maxresdefaultarthur1.jpg tumblr_m9q8ibUd5b1reugqko1_500.png 2018-07-15 (3).png 2018-08-02 (3).png I Did Not.png The- arthur -universe-is-racist-towards-non-mammals-photo-u1.jpg Shocked Arthur.png Evil Arthur.png Too Windy for the Bird to Fly Because Of the Hurricane.png Annoyed Arthur.png Villainous Arthur.png Arthur Falling Because of An Evil Windy Wind.png Easily Annoyed Arthur.png Windy Arthur the Evil God of Thunder, Lightning, Wind, Hurricanes, Rain, and other Storms.png 2019-02-03 (2).png One Ornery Critter Title Card.jpg arthurcostume.jpg IMG_3587.jpg IMG_20191027_001427136.jpg Category:Arthur Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Comedians Category:Kids Category:Aardvarks Category:Screaming Characters Category:Cowards Category:Nervous characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Crybabies Category:Angry Characters Category:Brats Category:Jerks Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:1976 Introductions Category:Big Characters Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Yellow Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Grandsons Category:Heroes Category:Boys Category:Brown Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Anti-Bullies